


What Was Sought

by omega12596



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega12596/pseuds/omega12596
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Seeker leaves, Varric finds his way to Denerim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Sought

“Damn, Varric, is that a bruise?”

“Yes, well, Pentaghast wasn’t exactly gentle. At least, not at the start. By the end, though, I had her-“

“Eating out of the palm of your hand? Is there no one you can’t sway with your stories? I’m starting to think Sandal isn’t the only dwarf with magic.” Hawke pushed her dark, blood-black hair out of her face as she emptied her mug.

Varric couldn’t help but grin. Damn, but she knew just how to stroke his ego. “They want you. Bad. And truth be told, I almost felt guilty when she asked if I could help her. I told her I wished I could, which is true, but not the whole of it.”

“Ah, Varric, since when has a story of yours ever had the whole truth?” Isabela took a seat next to the dwarf, her mocha skin ruddy from drink and ribald laughter.

“Rivaini, you wound me.”

“Never.” The pirate queen waggled her brows drawing a deep chuckle from Varric and the rest of the table.

“So what _did_ you tell the Seeker?” Hawke shifted forward and to the left, making space for her beloved to slide into the chair behind her. With a smile, she leaned back against the his strong chest, wanting to purr when he glided his hands down her arms, seeking her own fingers, before lacing the two sets together, as one.

“Actually, I didn’t do much fabricating, until the end. She wanted to know about everything. The Deep Roads, the Wardens, Bartrand, The Qunari, the high points. But also your lesser known adventures. Corypheus, Tallis,” Varric paused to glance at Hawke, “Quentin. Danarius. And all the street gangs we cleared out in ten years.” The group chuckled, but all eyes were on Hawke.

“I’m not surprised. Did you see Leliana?”

“Not in person, but I heard the Seeker speaking to her after she left your old mansion. Damn, I have to say, being there brought back a lot of good memories. Too bad we had to vacate so quickly.”

“And what of us?” Anders, black Renegade robes beginning to look nearly as haggard as the set he’d worn when they were in Kirkwall.

“Blondie, there you go again, trying to cut off the tale!”

“Come on, Varric, you're killing me with suspense!” The mage, no longer burdened by Justice, had taken a couple of years to find himself again, but his humor and his body were finally healthy once more.

“I stuck to the story Hawke wrote, when she knifed you in the back and stormed the Gallows. You’re dead, Sebastian left to reclaim Starkhaven, and the rest of us have all gone our separate ways. Well, except for you, Elf. Couldn’t pry your angsty, spikey ass away from her.”

“Varric, I’m much less angsty, wouldn't you say?”

“But no less spikey.”

A snow white head dipped in agreement, a small smirk curling Fenris’ lips. “I like the spikes.”

“Mmm, so do I.” Isabela licked her lips and Hawke laughed.

“Slattern.” Hawke couldn’t help but rib, gaining her a wide, lascivious smile from Isabela.

“Hey, now, no one gets to call the whore ‘slattern’ but me.” Aveline had finally arrived to take one of the remaining seats. “Where are the others?”

“Merrill is spending some time in the Brecilian Forest with Lanaya, the Keeper of the Dalish clan. She's going to share her knowledge of the old ways, and I'm going to teach her all about sex in the forest. We agreed to be back in a week. After that, we'll all jump onboard my shiny new ship and head to Antiva.”

Three new voices came into the Pearl and upon hearing mention of the home of the Crows, one devilishly handsome elf couldn’t help but chuckle. “Ah, to see Antiva City once more. To smell the leather. I cannot wait.”

“Another week, my assassin, and I’ll even buy you more boots.” 

“You spoil me so, my Warden.”

“Hey, hey, what about me? Do you know what a pain in the ass it is to keep the Seekers out of Denerim? Especially since Leliana knows me.” Alistair slumped into his seat and small pout on his lips. “Shouldn’t I be spoiled for that?”

“Oh, my Lord, we shall endeavor to spoil you until you can’t walk. Isn’t that right, Zev?”

“With pleasure.” The ex-Crow leaned down and whispered something in Alistair’s ear, something that had the man shifting in his seat, his face blooming with color.

“Oh, look, you can still make him blush, Zev! He’s so adorable!” Bela cooed and the King turned crimson.

“My dear Isabela, you have no idea.”

“If you don’t stop teasing him, Zevran, we’ll never get him back to the Castle.” The Hero paused for a moment, her eyes slipping to half-mast. “On second thought, tell Sanga we’ll need a room.”

The Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey (though she was a bit out of contact right now) stood on no formality. Hadn’t since the first few minutes in Hawke’s company, when the two women had discovered they were actually cousins.

Varric motioned to Sanga, calling for another round of drinks. The Pearl’s proprietress clapped her hands and soon fresh ale, along with bowls of stew and hot, crusty bread filled the table to overflowing. “You know, they still think you’ve disappeared as well. How are you so good at hiding in plain sight, dear Hero? Especially since I know you don’t have a roguish bone in you.”

"Right now." Zevran chimed in, garnering several put upon groans and a wide, warm smile from the Hero herself. 

The Amell slid into Alistair’s lap, throwing her calf over Zevran’s thigh when he took the seat next to them. “One needn’t be a rogue, Varric, to be a master of stealth. Plus, the whole shape shifting thing I learned from Morrigan is a big help.”

King Alistair tensed beneath her, but she soothed him with a hand along his arm. Varric perked up. There was a story there. But when he looked up and saw the Hero’s golden eyes narrowed, he decided it was one he didn’t need to know… at least not then.

“By Andraste’s flaming arse, Varric, finish the story!” Anders, his own lap filled with Warden Bethany Hawke, flung a piece of bread crust at the dwarf.

“Alright, alright. Damn, you’d think Sunshine here would have taught you some patience.”

“Not a chance, Varric. It’s so much better when he’s gagging for it.”

The entire table erupted in raucous hilarity, the Hawke sisters nearly falling out of their seats they laughed so hard. Anders gave a small growl, arm wrapped tightly around the younger Hawke’s waist.

“You’ll pay for that.”

“Promises, promises.” Bethany leaned back and took Anders’ mouth with her own, pulling away only when the both of them were gasping for breath.

“If I might continue?” Varric lifted a brow at Anders, who lifted his mug in return. “So, no, the Seeker doesn’t know that after Hawke stabbed you in the back, Sunshine here came and brought you back from the brink, sans your second rider. And while we all know Sebastian did retake Starkhaven, no one has yet to discover that he’s keeping us informed or helping us maintain a low profile. As far as Thedas is concerned, The Warden, The Hawke,” he cast a glance at the ex-slave from Tevinter, “and Fenris have simply disappeared. The Circles are in chaos, the Chantry a shadow of itself, and the world tilting on the precipice of calamity.”

“So what’s next?” Donnic piped up from behind Aveline. “Do we stick to the plan or…?” His voice trailed off as he laid his hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“The Seeker’s may think it best to put it in the Maker’s hands, if I know Leliana. And I do.” The Hero spoke up as she leaned forward. “But I prefer to make my own destiny. We go after the Inquisitor.”

Heads turned as eyes met around the table. Finally, Hawke spoke. “I agree. Look, the war between the mages and the Chantry is long past due. While I don’t agree with how it started,” she shot a pointed look at Anders, who had the good grace to be chagrined, “I’m backing the mages. There’s no question there. However, there are bigger problems in Thedas. Corypheus is loose and I’m willing to bet that isn’t a good thing.”

Anders, Bethany, and the Amell all nodded their heads. “There’s also the Qunari. Sten, sorry the Arishok, says they aren’t looking to invade, but they are preparing for something. I trust Arishok, and he still calls me Kadan, but with as weak as The Free Marches and Ferelden are right now, we must be ready. And there’s Orlais, as well, stirring the pot.” The Hero looked over her shoulder at the King, tightening her hold on his hand.

“That’s why we’re heading to Antiva City. It puts us in close proximity to Rivain. We should be able to ferret out some useful information on the Qunari there. After that, I believe we agreed to travel the Northern Seas, between Tevinter and Seheron, toward the Anderfels?” Hawke’s stark blue eyes met the Hero’s.

She nodded. “We need to see the First Warden in Weisshaupt. Find out exactly what the Wardens were doing in Kirkwall. Bethany told us what she could, and I managed to get a bit out of Nathaniel, but I need to hear it from the First Warden.”

“How long will you be gone?” Alistair looked almost bereft.

“Longer than I want to be, but as little time as possible, my King. Oghren will be here by week’s end, as well as Wynne. Between those two and Shale, you’ll be protected, safe.”

The King sighed, but looked over at the Antivan. “I suppose. But no swooping when you get back this time, Zev.”

“Yes, yes, my dear Alistair. Because swooping is _so_ bad, isn’t it?” The tone of Zevran’s voice was sin incarnate and the King blushed again.

“Not always bad.” Alistair spoke the words very low, but the Hero and her assassin both laughed softly in reply.

“From the Anderfels, to Orlais then?” Anders spoke up, bringing the conversation back on target.

“Yes, Blondie. Once in Orlais, Hawke and the Warden hope to get to Val Royeaux and the Divine. Perhaps with Her help, we can bring about a new order of the Chantry, one that isn’t the Imperium, but where mages can be free as any man in Thedas.” Varric lifted a hand to stroke the butt of Bianca’s gleaming frame. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m sure we’ll see plenty of action. Hawke isn’t known for diplomacy first.”

Hawke slanted him a frown. “To get to the Divine, we’ll need the Inquisitor. Leliana adores Amell, but her loyalty isn’t only the Warden’s any longer. And if we want to get all of Thedas, beyond the Imperium, on the same page for whatever it is I can feel brewing beneath my skin, I know the Inquisitor will be the third in the triumvirate of power Amell says we need.”

“To that end, my ladies of myth, I sent the Seeker off to seek, before I returned to you. I still think it was insane for you two,” Varric pointed a finger at the Hero and Hawke, “to have set me up as bait. But I’d say, as usual, your plan worked out perfectly. Besides, I do so love to hear my own voice, and the Tale of Hawke is one of my favorites to tell.”

“Here’s to storytellers and world-changers!” Aveline lifted her mug in cheers and everyone joined in.

“To us!”


End file.
